Best Day of My Life
by AshenEmbers
Summary: (Part 1 of 3) A Modern AU following the lives of six individuals and their families in a day that changes and connects their lives forever. Elsa has trouble at school and meets her three best friends, Tyra, Hiccup and Korra, who help her through her problems while dealing with their own as well. Anna discovers a terrible secret, and a new student arrives from Republic City.
1. 1: Please Don't Wake Me Now

Hello Everyone! I'm AshenEmbers, and, in all honesty, I didn't plan on posting this at all. This is one of the original ideas that I had for a longer story, and something I worked on for a long time. This is the story I use to practice my writing for _In Defense of Our Dreams_ , as well as other stories I hope to do in the future, and the first three chapters were actually an assignment for a Creative Writing class I once took. I thought this would be a good insight into me as an author, and a good little side project for you to read while waiting for In Defense of Our Dreams to update.

I do not own many of the characters referenced and they belong to their particular companies, mostly Disney, Dreamworks and some Nickelodeon. I don't own any of the characters or cities, except those specified as mine below.

I do own Ennick, Freya, and Tyra Bjorgman, along with Zyalon the dog, and the city, Carpenter and some of the establishments therein.

Each chapter is from the point of view of a different character, and these first six chapters take place within a 24 hour period. This is the first chapter of Part 1: The Best Day of My Life, written from the perspective of Elsa Adelaide.

I hope you enjoy the story!

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Please Don't Wake Me Now**

I clung to my pillow, tears cascading relentlessly down my cheeks. I felt myself heave, letting out a soft sob. I kept sobbing, silently praying this was just a long drawn-out nightmare. After a long while, my eyes stopped shedding tears and a soft light shown through my window. Sitting up, I looked to the rising sun painting the clouds red and purple behind the green pines and the dark, torn-paper mountains. Another sleepless night with my echo. I swung my bruised legs over the bed, shaking and struggling to stand. When I started to lose my balance, I stumbled and fell into the wall. I let out another sob, my forehead pressed to my wallpaper. I turned my head, glancing at the small camera I knew was broadcasting from my desk all the time to my stepfather. I wasn't allowed to touch it or speak of it. I only knew it was there and that he used it to watch me on these mornings and every night.

I finally gained strength and walked to my dresser, slipping on any clothes I had without paying attention. I grabbed my bag, heading toward the kitchen, trying to stay calm. The hall concealed me, darkness my guide as I stepped along the cold, wood stairs. As I approached, he caught my eye. I felt a shudder run up my body, and I kept my eyes down to the small bowl I had pulled down from the cabinet. Paper rustled and his voice sounded. "Good morning, Elsa."

I trembled, the milk carton in my unsteady grasp, and the cereal dumped into the bowl I had pulled down before he had spoken. The milk sloshed, some of it falling onto the counter. Swallowing quickly, I put the milk away and responded with a soft, "Good morning, sir." My body shook harshly, flashes of my years of taken abuse running through my head. I ripped a paper towel from it's holder, using it to sop up my mess, then threw the dirtied paper away, never keeping him out of my sight. I sat at the island on a stool, keeping him within my vision. My younger sister came into the kitchen, her ginger braids hanging over her shoulders as she headed over to the pantry. "Hi, Elsa!"

I let a small smile come to my lips. "Good morning, Anna."

She grabbed a cereal bar, then headed toward the door, pulling her hoodie over her head, adjusting the position of her backpack slung over one shoulder, and walking out of the door. "I'll see you at school!" she yelled as she closed it.

Silence reigned for several minutes while I stirred my cereal nervously. Then my mother rushed into the kitchen. She glanced at me, grabbing a granola bar. "Good morning, dear!" She kissed the top of my head as she passed, stating as she headed for the door, "Isn't that the same shirt you wore yesterday, honey?"

I felt my heart lurch, and I looked at my appearance for the first time. I wore my long-sleeved turtleneck with black shoulders and arms and a deep teal body that featured rosemaling . I wore it a lot mainly to hide the blemishes. I turned, letting out a weak laugh. "I guess it is. I'm sorry, Mom." I tried to give her a smile, but it only came out like a crooked frown. My stepfather cleared his throat, and it was good Mom looked at him. I turned my head, his hard dark brown eyes locking with my ice blue ones. I shook violently. It was only for a few moments before he looked to my mother, his eyes melting into a sweeter shade. He smiled brightly.

I leapt up, grabbing my bag and putting my dish and spoon in the sink. I didn't have long before his attention was on me again, so I rushed out, grabbing my purple jacket, sliding it on, getting my bike and hurrying to one of my safe havens. I loved the feel of the wind on my face, and took solace in the fact that no one else was around. It took me a quarter of an hour to get to school, and, as usual, the girls were waiting for me.

I walked over to the bike rack, the girls trailing behind. "Hey, Ellie!" Vanessa approached, hunting me with her omegas trailing behind. I didn't pay them any mind at all. They were the kind that had faces caked in makeup and their bodies suffocated by designer clothes to cover up the ugliness on the inside. Nothing ever impressed them, but I seemed to be the thing they loved to tear down. Not that it really did. I had gone through a whole lot worse than they could deal. "How was the pound, Ellie? Finally get out, did you? Whose bitch are you now?" Vanessa hounded, getting a chorus of laughter from behind her. She crossed her arms and looked at me with half-lidded eyes, a wide smile spreading across her face that was framed by her dark hair.

At first, I remained silent, locking my bike, and ignoring them. Then I answered, "Well, since you have your pack, I'm pretty sure we know who the real bitch is," I turned to her, my emotions non-existent, "Don't we, Vanessa?"

Several of the girls behind her gasped. Vanessa's eyes opened fully, and her smile disappeared. Pure hatred filled her dark eyes, and nothingness filled mine. After a few moments, she smiled wickedly. "Ellie wants to play, does she?" She glanced over to the boys not too far away. "Oh boys!" They turned, smiling when they saw her. She made herself look sad and hurt. "Ellie's being mean to me, boys." She turned her head slightly, her dark eyes making contact with mine. "Could you help me?"

I turned toward the boys, backing up slightly. My body hit the chainlink fence, and I shook harshly, the pure terror bubbling up in my chest. I closed my eyes, turning my head away as one of them pinned one of my arms against the fence. Kicking and screaming, I swore I wouldn't go down without a fight.

"Leave her alone!" I heard a male voice call. I allowed myself a glance. There stood three people I had seen around the school, but had never really known. The boy that I had assumed just spoke up, stood bravely near the bikes. He was tall and strong, but he didn't look half as muscular as the men pinning me against the chain link fence. My eyes wandered and widened when I realized that the boy had a prosthetic on his left leg. The girl on the right side him had messy black hair, and it seemed to spike naturally. She definitely had some kind of chance against them for her bare arms seemed very muscular. The girl on the left had darker skin and dark brown hair, but had ocean blue eyes and seemed rather muscular herself.

The girl on the right stood taller. "Come on, guys! Are you gonna listen to that floozie that makes you beat up girls, or are you gonna listen to the girl that helps you get good ones?" She shrugged, holding her arms out slightly.

The one on the left had her arms crossed, "Yeah, guys. I thought you were at least good enough that you wouldn't beat up a girl." She paused. "Or are you just Vanessa's little lap dogs?"

I kept my eyes on them, desperate. It hit me that everyone else would have walked away while I was being beaten to a pulp. The boy holding me loosened his grip, and I fell to the ground. I rushed over to my bag, and tried to get out of the rack, only to have Vanessa block the way, pure anger on her face. She turned to the three and the now large crowd gathering around the bike rack. I felt my face flush deeply. Was it always like this when I got beat up? I looked to the floor. Only at school. I felt a slight wetness roll down my cheeks. "You think you can make them question their allegiance to me, queer!?" Vanessa screamed.

I looked up just in time to see the black-haired girl stare her right in the eyes, anger evident. "You make school Hell for people like us." I could see Vanessa shaking slightly, and the dark and angry look on the face of the girl that was trying to protect me even made the larger boys scared.

The boy stepped forward. "You aren't going to do that to her ever again." He gestured to me. I made eye contact with his warm, reassuring green eyes. I felt even more tears fall from my face when he did. There _was_ someone who cared.

The other girl looked to me, pushing Vanessa to the side. "You okay?" I nodded, shaking still. I couldn't help it. I ran to her, hugging her tightly. At first, she seemed surprised, but then she wrapped her arms around me. "You're alright." She just held me, one hand on my back and the other running over my platinum hair in comfort as I cried.

When I finally pulled away, the dark-haired girl smiled at me. "Hey, are you alright?"

I blushed, her bright brown eyes catching mine. They were so light, they almost seemed like amber. I nodded. "Hi."

The boy came forward. standing beside us.

The other girl smiled, letting me go. "I'm Korra."

"I'm Hiccup." The boy smiled at me.

"And I'm Tyra." The dark-haired girl answered.

I returned their smiles, then answered, "I'm Elsa."


	2. 2: Never Gonna Give it Up

Hey all! The same rules apply to this one, but this is from the perspective of Tyra Bjorgman, My Original Character.

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Never Gonna Give it Up**

The morning had been pretty rough already. The fight was over, the girl was safe, and I was hungry. Korra and Hiccup talked the poor girl's ear off, but she seemed to be pretty happy with the attention. The bell rang, and I turned back to see Elsa wave goodbye. Hiccup came toward me, returning the favor. Korra and I waved back to her as well. Hiccup caught up to us, smiling broadly. "What do you think, guys? What would you rank her?"

I turned back, walking backwards with my hands behind my head. I knew these two wouldn't let me run into any walls. I inspected her as I walked away. "I'd say she's an eight."

Korra looked back. "I can't really tell, but the way she is now, I agree."

Hiccup smiled as I turned around. "Only an eight?"

I shrugged. "If she didn't cover up every scrap of skin she's got, she'd probably be higher."

"Yeah, you can't really tell much cause she's so covered up." Korra agreed.

Hiccup nodded slightly. I remained silent, turning the right way again. "She's got a pretty face though." I felt a soft smile come to me. Images of the girl ran through my head, starting with her radiant smile and ending on an image of her tearful blue eyes.

"Hey Tyra?" I snapped out of my daze.

"Sorry Korra! I zoned out," I answered, rubbing the back of my neck.

Hiccup smiled broadly. "You like her, huh?" His face seemed to brighten.

I felt my face grow extremely hot. "N-No way! She's great, but we only just met her and… um..." I looked away, my face burning. It wasn't just from embarrassment.

Korra laughed. "Tyra's got a girl crush!" I shoved her, which only caused her to laugh more.

Hiccup saw right through me. "It's your family, huh?"

I winced, nodding. We entered the classroom, sitting beside one another at our lab table. It was nice when your best friends were your lab partners, and we could slack off. Thankfully, today there was a substitute teacher, and the greatest part of that was that we did absolutely nothing. After a long first few periods, I met up with Hiccup, Korra and Elsa for lunch. When I sat down, I realized I had never seen someone with that color naturally in my life, and Elsa didn't seem to be the one to dye her hair. Other than that, lunch was rather uneventful, mostly filled with Hiccup and Korra elbowing me in the ribs trying to get me to tell her. I gave Hiccup a good elbow to the stomach which made him stop, but I couldn't get away from Korra that easily.

We rode home on our bikes, the rain sprinkling lightly against my skin. "So what are you gonna tell your brother?" Korra asked, her tone more serious. I remained silent for a moment, then sighed.

"I don't know." I kept my gaze forward. We were nearing the point where we would part. I missed being with her. We had lived in the same house until my brother decided he wanted to take care of us and took us from there. We were a big family when we lived with Korra and all of her extended family, and now we were a little, broken family.

We stopped at the fork in the road. "I'll see you tomorrow, right?" She asked, parking her bike and coming over, as I got off.

I smiled weakly. "Yeah. Tomorrow." I hugged her, and she let her arms wrap around me. I pulled away after a moment. "We should go home." She nodded. "Bye, Korra." She waved, getting on her bike and taking off down the opposite road to her home. After a moment of watching, I did the same.

After school, I went home to find Freya and Kristoff were already home. Freya ran forward and hugged me around the waist. I smiled and laughed at having my little sister around. Kristoff turned around, kneeling on the couch and saying, "Hey Sis."

"Hey, little bro." I kissed the top of his head, then did the same with Freya. They seemed to be the only humans in the house that wanted me to be there. Speaking of living creatures that wanted me around, our german shepherd puppy mix, Sven, was bouncing around and ran up to me, looking up when I came in. He let out a small yap standing on his hind limbs and trying to lick me. I lifted him from the floor and kissed his wet nose. "Hey Sven!" Our big apenzell mountain dog ran to me, leaping up and licking my face happily. I smiled, scratching his neck, and laughing at him with one arm. "Hey Zyalon!" The animal let out a loud bark as I ran my hand along his back. I smiled weakly when my older brother walked in. He had his arms crossed and his dark hair was falling in his dark blue eyes. He had raised me, Kristoff and Freya since our parents had died when he was 18, but he had never been very good at the position. Korra's family had taken care of us more than he had.

He had a look of anger on his face, and I wondered what I did this time. I knew a fight was coming, and I handed Sven to Kristoff and stated, "You and Freya should go to the Bryke's house. This isn't going to go well." Kristoff glanced from Tyra to Ennick, and our older brother nodded, his eyes seeming to blaze with anger.

Kristoff rose. "Come on, Freya. We're going to go see Uncle Tonraq." He took her hand, and kept a hold on Sven. Ennick's hands tightened into fists.

She smiled. "And Korra?!" She asked excitedly. She slipped her jacket on. I could see the fiery rage in Ennick's eyes.

He smiled. "Yes, and Korra. Here, hold Sven, and be careful." He handed the pup to her, and she snuggled him while he licked her left, Kristoff slipping on his jacket at the door.

There were a few moments of silence before Ennick asked calmly. "What happened at school today, Tyra?" His arms were crossed and the fingers on his right hand drummed on his left arm. I thought, confused, and then it hit me.

"Oh, the fight. Some boys were beating up on a girl. I swear I didn't throw a single punch!" I held my hands up to show that I was innocent.

He seemed to become even angrier. "I don't care about the goddamn fight, Tyra!" He glared, then went to the phone and played the blinking red message.

Hiccup's voice rang out, garbled and strange because of the phone: " _Hey Tyra! I decided to walk home with Elsa! She's really great. If you don't go after her, I will! Seriously, Tyra, You need to talk to your brother about liking girls! I'll see you at school. At least try, okay?"_ The machine let out a loud beep, then said in its mechanical voice, " **End of Messages."**

During the course of the message, I had felt my face grow paler and paler. When he said those words, I couldn't look at anything. I kept my gaze toward the floor, feeling my brother's gaze boring into my body. I felt like I was on fire. "I will not have a homosexual in this house, Tyra. Mom and Dad would be rolling in their graves if they heard this!" He shouted.

I felt my heart lurch, guilt and anger throbbing in my chest. I turned to him, my eyes mirrored in his, and growled, "I'm not homosexual, and you can't speak for Mom and Dad. You didn't know them any better than we did, Ennick!"

"I'm not deaf, Tyra! And so what if I didn't know them! I'm the adult! I know what's best, and I will not have a homosexual in this house, Tyra!" He roared in rage.

I looked up at him, feeling the defiance and anger rolling off of me. "Then I guess I have to find a new home," she snarled.

I wasn't sure what happened until after it happened. His hand had a tight grip on my wrist, and my eye hurt badly. I covered my eye with one hand, trying to rip my wrist away from him. I opened my eyes to see Ennick's face filled with fear and guilt, his hand releasing me. "Tyra... I'm so sorry... Ty..." He tried to approach. I shuddered, then ran out of the room swiftly, going to my room and locking the door. I let out a sigh, tears streaming down my face as I pressed my forehead to the cold white door. My eye stung, and I shivered. I didn't let out a sob. I just let the tears flow. I heard my brother standing outside, not saying a single word. I heard his deep breaths that seemed to give way to quick panicked breaths. I shook, slamming my fist into the door. I ran to my closet, taking my few clothes out and throwing them into my duffel bag.

I could barely see, the world swimming in my tears and seeming to mock me. I took everything I could fit into the big blue bag, my eyes starting to clear. I knew he was standing right outside my door. I looked over to the purple case in the corner of the room that housed my genesis bow, a medium sized stuffed orca on top. I stopped rushing to look at them, sitting and running my fingers over the delicate rosemaling Ennick had painted on to my case. The greens and light blues stood out gently, and more tears came. I took the stuffed animal and slipped it into my bag, zipping it quickly. The bag seemed strained at all it held, but I had gotten everything in somehow. I grabbed the handle of its case, swinging open the door, then clutching my duffel and walking out. As soon as I saw his shocked face, I felt the tears falling faster again. I looked away, heading for the door and grabbing my key.

"Where are you going to go?" He sounded panicked.

I opened the door, holding it open slightly as I turned back to see him with tears in his eyes. I felt my heart break, but somehow my tears didn't. "You can't change me, Ennick. It wasn't a choice." I turned toward the door. "Believe me, I tried to change it for your sake years ago." She paused. "If you want me to come back, I have my phone." I whistled. "Let's go, Zyalon!"

He rose, anger in his tearful eyes. "Don't take the damn dog! How are you gonna take care of it!? You don't even know what love is! Love can only be between a man and a woman!"

Zyalon came to my side, holding his leash, which I gently clipped on to his collar. I stopped, barely out the door. "You've always hated him, and Freya and Kristoff already have a dog to take care of. You'd throw him out." I paused again. "If you think love can only be between a man and a woman, then you don't know what love is." I looked at him, barely able to see him through my tears and now swelling eye. "Because I love Kristoff and Freya." My voice broke, and I held back a sob, my tears breaking and cascading down my face. " And I love you." The last thing I saw were his tears falling. The door was slammed shut, and I took my duffel and Zyalon's leash into my hand, and closed the door. The world seemed colder. Darker. I took my things down the steps of my house, getting onto my bike. Quickly, I hooked the red leash onto my bike handle. "You ready to go for a walk, Zyalon?" He barked happily, his tail wagging. His joy made me smile slightly. The ride was a bit crowded with my things, but I started away anyway. I felt numb. Like nothing mattered. Then my chest felt as if it became filled with a dark, icy liquid. I felt my heart throb, and I rode to the park near my house.

I walked my bike, now covered in all my worldly possessions, to a small bench. I sat, chaining my bike to the bench's leg, and pulled out my MP3 player, putting the earbuds into my ears and turning the music up so loud that it was almost painful. I leaned the back of my head against my bike, just letting the music drown me. Zyalon's leash was in my hand, and he let his head rest in my lap. He nuzzled my hand, and I lifted it, placing it on his head and stroking him absentmindedly.

I was hopeless… alone… lost.

I kept my eyes open, staring at the now overcast sky. I just stared at the moving clouds, waiting and wondering what I could do. Then I closed my eyes and just drifted


	3. 3: A Dream So Big and Loud

Welcome back! Same things apply. This chapter is written from the point of view of Hiccup Haddock.

* * *

 **Chapter 3: A Dream So Big and Loud**

I heard the news coming from the other room, my mom keeping an eye out for the weather. With novel in hand, I wanted to yell over at her to look outside, since it was obvious it was going to rain, when I looked instead. The park was empty save for a girl with dark hair, her bike, and what seemed to be every possession she ever had, including her dog. I'd recognize that spiky black hair anywhere. "Tyra?" I asked, mostly to myself. I called back, "Hey Mom, Tyra's outside! Can she come in? It looks like she got kicked out."

My mother, a lithe and muscular woman, came from the other room, slightly confused, then looked out the window to see Tyra sitting in the rain. I saw concern wash over her. "Go get her inside. She's always welcome here."

I nodded as she walked back to the other room. After placing my book face down on the table with my page open, I went outside, not bothering to put on a jacket. When I got closer, I saw that she had her music in, and the sounds of her music could be heard clearly. The look of her in the rain was beautiful. Her hair clung to her suntanned skin, and her eyes were closed, but one was bruised and swollen. I felt rage fill me, but I didn't do anything yet. Zyalon lifted his head, his tongue lolling out and his tail wagging when he saw me. I watched for a moment, then reached out to touch her. Once my hand touched her shoulder, she seemed scared that it was someone else and elbowed me in the stomach. "Ah!" I collapsed, holding the spot and feeling winded, my lungs screaming for much needed air.

Tyra leapt up from her seat, looking like she was about to slug me. I saw the anger in her eyes dissipate as soon as she understood it was me. "Hiccup?" She lowered her fist, her voice louder than her normal speaking voice. "Don't scare me like that…" her muscles relaxed and the soft sound of her music still played. She removed her earbuds, and her voice returned to normal. "What are you doing here?"

I had recovered a bit more now and stood upright. "I kinda live across the street." I took a deep breath, massaging my probably bruised abdomen. "Who did that to you?" I asked defensively. This wouldn't stand.

She rubbed the back of her neck. "Ennick took the news pretty hard."

I felt my heart lurch with guilt and anger. I knew it was my fault, at least partially. I shouldn't have been so blatant on the phone. I looked away. "Come on, Tyra. Let's go in."

I lead the way, taking her bow and bag while she locked her bike and walked Zyalon. After a few moments, she came up to me, taking the bag and unhooked Zyalon's leash. He bolted into the house. She turned to me, smiling happily. "Thanks Hiccup… I don't know if I can face Uncle Tonraq yet… And Freya and Kristoff are over there and I don't want to scare them."

I smiled slightly, worry filling me. "My Mom loves you and we have an extra room that isn't being used. Besides, I kinda owe you."

We entered the house, and my mother was waiting. "Tyra!" She smiled, greeting her with a giant hug. "How is everything?" Then she noticed her black eye. "Tyra! Oh my goodness! Who did this to you?"

Tyra tensed slightly, then answered. "Oh, yeah... um... These boys were picking on a girl at school, and Hiccup, Korra and I defended her." She lied. I felt angry, but kept my mouth shut. Tyra smiled weakly. "I'm okay. I mean, Ennick kicked me out…" She paused. "Kinda…"

I noticed her smile fade slightly, but then it came back. "You're welcome to stay in the guest bedroom, but make sure there's not too much noise." She winked.

I felt myself blush brightly, but Tyra let out a soft chuckle, then answered, "I may not be staying the night, ma'am. I just need to clear my head a little." She rubbed the back of her neck. "But thank you for the offer, and even if I was staying, it wouldn't be too loud." Tyra smiled.

My mother smiled even more. "Good on ya." After she said this, she headed toward the kitchen and started working on a kind of dinner. From the burning smell, it would probably end up being burgers. I settled back on the couch with my book, starting a page before where I left off. Tyra knew her way around. She had been here so many times, it wasn't a surprise she'd headed in this direction when Ennick kicked her out. She looked at the shelf for a while, her brow furrowed, then pulled down _The Plague Dogs_ by Richard Adams, and sat beside me, starting the book. I glanced over to her, noticing that she seemed to read at a very fast pace.

Soon, my mother called us in for dinner, and, as I expected, it was _very_ well done hamburgers. We all sat at the table, and I noticed Tyra felt awkward. She remained silent, a strange occurrence compared to her usual open nature. It was my mother that broke the silence. "So how are your grades? Both of you?"

Tyra smiled. "I have mostly A's and one B so far this quarter." I noticed her glance to me in concern, then wince when I gave her a desperate look.

My mother looked to me expectantly. "And you, Hiccup?"

I rubbed the back of my neck. "Well… I have a C in one class, but the others are alright."

She narrowed his eyes. "What class?"

I looked to Tyra for help. She glanced between the two of us, trying not to get involved. "It's uh… Literature…"

"Literature? But Hiccup you read all the time!" I could hear the disappointment again.

I merely nodded, avoiding eye contact. Then Tyra jumped to my rescue. "It is a really tough class. I'm only doing okay because I can read fast, and I read the content more than once." She sat up taller once my mom's gaze was on her. "The teacher expects a little too much of us. That class is my B. There's very little about the actual content. It's more about certain objects I would forget about by the time I finished and how they correlate with other parts of the story," she answered.

She thought for a moment, then nodded. I felt myself relax, but then her voice made it all come back. "But at least you have a good grade in the class."

"But he has a passing grade. If he didn't read as much as he did, he'd probably have a much worse grade." Tyra defended further. I felt myself flush when I saw the slight anger in her eyes.

"But it should be better." She answered, giving us both a stern look. I glanced to Tyra, thanking her for trying silently. She looked guilty, but she shouldn't. This wasn't a "my mom loving her more than me" thing, this was a "my mom doesn't approve" kind of thing.

After dinner, Tyra and I were alone. Mom had to go to work, and left us to ourselves. Tyra started helping to clean the dishes, scrubbing them, then handing them to me to dry. I noticed Toothless sitting on the table and Zyalon sitting behind us, staring up at us as if we would give them food. Toothless, my solid black cat, was missing half of his tail, and despite their species difference Zyalon and Toothless were great friends. The large grey malamute that lay on the floor, sleeping peacefully, was Cloudjumper, my mother's dog.

I glanced at her eye again. "You lied to my mom about how you go that." I stated. She nodded, solemnly. "Why would you do that?" I tried to stay calm, but the anger showed through in my voice.

Tyra was silent for a moment, using the scrubber to get out a particularly nasty piece of grime on one of the plates. "Because I love him, and he's never done this before." She kept her gaze down. "I provoked him." She winced. "Kind of..."

I let out a forced breath that she noticed. She seemed smaller and weaker now that she had the shiner. "That still doesn't give him the right."

Tyra slammed her hands down on the counter. "I know that, Hiccup!" I jumped when she yelled, and she looked at me with regret. "Sorry... I just... I don't want to lose my brother because of one, albeit terrible, mistake." She looked down. "I've already lost too many people."

I waited, trying to understand, to no avail. "I... don't understand... but okay." We were silent for a few moments, just continuing with the job that needed to be done.

I noticed her eyes move to Toothless' tail, then back to the dishes. "How's your leg, Hic?" The concern in her voice was palpable and thick enough to cut it with a knife.

I glanced, keeping a steady circular motion on the dish I was drying. "It's alright. It doesn't really hurt yet." I finished drying the one I was working on, and went to the kitchen table to sit and pull up my leg. My prosthetic was like any other, the tone of my skin with some of the machinery showing through the ankle joint. Whenever I looked at it, I thought of the accident that caused it.

"Only in Winter or when you stress yourself too much, right?" She answered.

I nodded. "It aches sometimes on rainy days too."

She kept her eyes on the dishes. "My father was an amputee too." I felt my head shoot up at the sound. Tyra never talked about her father. She continued slowly. "His name was Henrick John Bjorgman ... But everybody called him Silver."

I felt as if I had just been run over and stood shakily, going back to her side. "Wait, your father was Silver? Captain Silver?" I waited for her answer, and she let out a sigh.

"Yes, Hiccup. My father was Captain Silver. That doesn't mean I want anyone else to know or that I am like him in any way." She was very adamant.

I smiled broadly. "You are a lot like him. At least from what I've heard. I know Jim loved him."

She stiffened. "He was like a dad to Jim... He was never that for me..." She shook her head, rubbed her hand over one of her eyes and answered, "I don't want to talk about my father... or Jim..."

"Okay," I nodded, then glanced to Tyra once again, feeling that warmth again. I thought about her broken home and how I may have had it better, but my mind wandered to my mother, and I, finally, said what was on my mind: "Why does she always like you better, no matter what?"

I could feel Tyra's stare boring into my back. "Hiccup, she loves you. You know that."

"Yeah well, you're everything she wants me to be!" I snarled, then thought things through. "I mean… I don't think she wanted me to be bisexual, I mean…" I blushed again, feeling like an idiot.

"I know what you mean, Hiccup." She was always so understanding and gentle. I looked over to her, and she kept her eye on the dishes, but occasionally glanced up at me, her eyes slightly red. "It's because she wants you to end up better than she did. That's what my Mom used to say." Tears built up in her eyes. "If she was here, I may not even be here right now."

I nodded, putting my hands on the counter. "I know I complain about my Mom… It hurts huh?"

She nodded. "A little. But I'm sure if my Mom were alive, I'd be doing the same thing." She smiled. "You know that she'll love you no matter what you become as long as you love her back." She turned around, drying her hands on one of the towels. "Go with her to movies or baseball games sometime. I know she loves them. Try out for the archery team or something. Honestly, you could be a good archer. I know Merida is still looking for teammates. It's just me, her, Kristoff and Fitzherbert right now. If we get a couple more members we could go to the state tournament..."

"Ty, you're rambling," I answered, letting out a sigh when she looked up at me again.

"Right. Sorry. My point is try to give her a little love and she'll give you some back." She kept her hands behind her head. "And if she doesn't then we'll move out and get an apartment, right, bud?" She nudged me, and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Yeah Tyra." I paused for a moment. "You say you're all masculine and then you pull emotional stuff like this."

"Hey, just 'cause I like girls and boys doesn't mean I can't be deep." She laughed, and I couldn't help but laugh in reply.


End file.
